


An Extra Life with [...]

by ashforge



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Changing POVs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashforge/pseuds/ashforge
Summary: Caster waseverything.  Maybe it wasn’t healthy.  Maybe it wasn’t right.  But without Caster, she would simply be Kishinami Hakuno and nothing else.  She would not grow, develop, learn, shape, decide.  She would be a useless lump amidst corpses.  Even if she was no longer Kishinami Hakuno, she should’ve had Caster.





	1. EXTRA.

**i.**

She is Kishinami Hakuno.  She knows her name, her birthday, and generally what she’d like to be called.  Everything else is a blur.  It was the worst possible time to be and feel like nothing.  Without memories of a life worth saving, she felt terribly hopeless amongst the sea of corpses.  She repeated what she knew of herself, over and over, the pain of death creeping upon her.  She is Kishinami Hakuno.  She is Kishinami Hakuno.  She is eighteen.  She is 160 cm.  She weighs 45kg.  She tells herself she does not want to die.  She does not want to give up without trying.  She does not want to die.  She does not want to give up without doing anything meaningful.

Kishinami Hakuno does not want to die.  Kishinami Hakuno does not want to die full of pointlessness.

She did not die that death.  In those moments, gnashing her teeth at her own fate, someone reached out to her.  Her single, sober wish – I am not ready to die – had been heard.  Hakuno did not understand why it was her, and not the other corpses in the arena, but she did not have the arrogance to argue.  Not everyone is saved by a beautiful woman.  With glittering gold eyes, and sweet curves, Hakuno thought she saw the sunshine come down to her.

“Even if you weren’t exactly clear why you needed one, I’ve brought you a vulpine wife from the imperial tomb!”  She declared proudly, brilliantly.  The pain in Hakuno’s body is very real, but the vigor of the woman brought life back in.  Her reaction must have been slow, though, because the woman knit her brow and tilted her head.  “Ah, you seem a little…apprehensive.  Um…you are my Master…right?”

“– Yes.”

Hakuno did not know the importance of her answer at that point. Everything in her world would change.  However, that did not mean much.  The world which Kishinami Hakuno knew was small, empty and misty.  When she tried to recall things in her life, such as a reason to fight, her brain strained.  Everything was shapes without definition.  Words in a foreign language.  Her memories should have returned.  That’s what the girl in the nurses office said.  But there was nothing.

Nothing except the Servant who came to help her.

Caster could not, yet, tell her identity.  However, it wasn’t needed.  Hakuno didn’t need it anyway.  Caster was everything, without having to stretch.  A mysterious magician, with a powerful smile and shining personality.  She doted on Hakuno, and was overly intimate with her.  Caster called herself Hakuno’s wife, always working her hardest to put a smile on her Master’s face.

Every night when they returned to their room from the digital sea, Caster would run her fingers along the scrapes and bruises Hakuno earned.  A whisper of apology would grace her lips, but even she had said so.  It was Hakuno’s fault she wasn’t as strong as she should be.  If she had been a more competent magus, they wouldn’t have this problem.  So, she’d get roughed up sometimes.  Hakuno tried to look cool when she said that, but Caster’s tall ears pressed backwards in disapproval.

“You should consider yourself as much more important than that, my dear husband.” Caster answered, pulling Hakuno against her.  She wasn’t sure when they began sleeping cuddled together, but Hakuno knew she couldn’t sleep otherwise now.  In the safety of Caster’s arms, Hakuno didn’t fear the war, or her existence.  In a few days, she’d have to kill someone she thought of as a friend.  Her eyes grew heavy, the warmth of Caster’s body a lullaby itself.

“You are my dearest, of course, but you are also my Master.” She whispered, and she ran her fingers through Hakuno’s hair.

 

**ii.**

 

All of Caster’s confidence dropped as soon as Hakuno hit the ground.  Even though she had deflected the surprise attack, the pair had been blind-sided by Archer none the less.  She knew she couldn’t look, because their enemy had cornered them, but she wanted to drop everything to go to Hakuno’s side.  She could feel, through their link, the energy slowly being sapped from her master.  Whatever Archer said or did, it didn’t matter.  It was no longer about him, about the selection match.  Her master – her  _ husband _ needed to leave the arena as soon as possible.

Hakuno, always quick on the uptake, must have thought the same thing.  Despite almost immediately becoming ashen, her master rose to her feet through nothing more than willpower.  Having survived this poison twice within a few days, Hakuno’s brown eyes are fierce and animal-like.  She must survive, she will survive.  Merely tasting poison would not kill her yet.  Her master fringed on the edges of consciousness, biting and struggling.  Her steps are sluggish, and the pain has clearly caused her to wobble.

It’s beautiful and masculine the way Hakuno endeavors – Caster wished she did not find it so attractive.  The sweat pilled up at her brow, and her jaw was set so tight that she had to breathe through her nose.  Archer taunted them, stalking the edges of the arena.  Whether he was trying to line up another shot, or was simply having fun, Caster couldn’t say.  Hakuno did not look backwards.  She did not have a choice – with every step, she said ‘ _ I want to live _ .’

Among her many traits, Caster believed that Hakuno’s best one was her endurance.  Many masters would not survive half the things that Hakuno does.  Many civilians would not be able to wear the mantle of a magus on no notice.  Most would not be able to let poison coarse through their veins and stagger to safety, all while avoiding the enemy.  What her enemies gained in finesse, Hakuno overcame with sublime stamina.  Even when they were transported to the school, her master dragged her feet over the stairs with little assistance needed from Caster.

She was a marvel, her master.  Even if it wasn’t crippling injury, the poison was meant to paralyze and irritate.  If breathing it from the other day was any inkling, the pain of it would be immense.  Burning, blinding.  Caster helped her undress, gently trying not to aggravate the bloody gape on her arm.  Her master flinched, but was otherwise compliant.  It only made Caster whimper further.

“Does it hurt?  Do you feel ill?” Gently, Caster massaged the muscles in Hakuno’s arm.  Better circulation would allow for the poison to pass quicker.  “Can you still move around okay?”

Theatrics were her thing, and big blubbery tears fell off her cheeks as Hakuno shifted beneath her touch.  “Ugh…it’s all my fault for being such a worthless Servant.” She sniffed, “you should never, ever forgive me, Master.”

Caster leaned in, pressing her nose and lips against her master’s shoulder.  The scent of sweat and blood lingered in her shirt.  Despite herself, Caster found herself pressing kisses there.  “But,” she murmured into Hakuno’s shoulder.  “I’m still really happy that it’s not too serious.  The poison will go away by tomorrow.”

“Caster,” Hakuno said blearily.  “I’ll always forgive you.”

She thought her heart would explode.  It was always silly things like this – she knew – that had the greatest effect on her.  Caster believed she fell in love too easily.  Inevitably, it would lead her down a path of disaster.  Even now, the Master in her arms wasn’t even a man, or an emperor, or a god.  Her feelings would be misplaced, ignored, misunderstood, despised – Caster could go on forever.  But she could never really talk her heart out of anything.

 

**iii.**

 

Hakuno wondered if being so touchy with your Servant was normal.  Caster certainly enjoyed it, often offering her lap as a pillow after their ventures into the arena.  It was what made their safe room complete.  It was probably one of the major reasons Hakuno could feel safe.  In that space in which only they belonged, Hakuno did not feel insufficient or weak.  She could, in some ways, ignore how incomplete she was.  Caster, who was energetic and maybe a bit selfish, doted on her and supported her.

She could not forget, Caster was her everything.

– But that’s what she did.  Within the sphere of Alice’s reality marble, Hakuno had truly become nothing.  All she had at the beginning was her name; it was her only identity.  She didn’t have a personality.  She didn’t have a history.  A family.  Friends.  Ambitions, wishes, desires, passions.  She had her name.  She was, is, Kishinami Hakuno.  She knew that she did not want to die. But she had been robbed of that much as well.

With each step, more was taken from her.  Her name was gone.  Her past victories had left.  The inconsequential numbers which measured her avatar were taken.  The identity of her enemy had left too.  The girl in a black dress turned, a nasty grin on her lips, and belted out a blast.  The beautiful woman who followed her could not catch the full brunt of the blow.  Her mind nearly broke from the pain of it.  Who was that with her?  It was –  _ so important _ .  Was it?  The woman looked at her and nausea set in.

The nausea didn’t leave when she regained her memory.  Or, what memory she had before going in.  The injury to her body was more concussive than anything else.  She wasn’t an expert, but she doubted she even had fractured any bones from it.  Caster inspected her thoroughly as she ambled weakly up the stairs.  Hakuno didn’t figure her Servant had picked up on the real problem, but she was afraid to vocalize it outside.

Only when the door shut behind them, the safeties raised, did Hakuno slip to her knees.  The pain did not bother her.  She was always getting hurt.  It wasn’t the same.  She had forgotten the two things that existed in her life.  Her name and her beautiful, vibrant Caster.  The same Caster who, knowing the routine, helped Hakuno to her feet and brought her to the arranged desks where they slept.

There, they embraced.  As simple and as pure as it was.  Sometimes, Hakuno let her mind wander, and it wasn’t like Caster didn’t invite it, but today was not one of those days.  Even though she could hear her joke when Hakuno buried her face in her plush breasts, neither of them thought it was sexual.  Once again, like always when Hakuno became so incorrigible, Caster ran her fingers through her hair and continued speaking as if everything was normal.

This place was the only place Kishinami Hakuno was safe.

“I had forgotten,” Hakuno said finally nestling her nose against the crook of Caster’s neck.

“Mm  ♥ ?  Your name?” Caster’s lilt eased her.  The height of her fear had passed some, and with each word, Hakuno could feel herself becoming more and more real.  “Darling, you needn’t worry.  We’ll find a way to overcome their dastardly tricks.”

Her optimism was encouraging.  Hakuno couldn’t help but smile, even if it was a bit somber.  “You.” She said finally, fingers curling tight and holding the back of Caster’s kimono hostage.  “I forgot you.”

Caster was  _ everything _ .  Maybe it wasn’t healthy.  Maybe it wasn’t right.  But without Caster, she would simply be Kishinami Hakuno and nothing else.  She would not grow, develop, learn, shape, decide.  She would be a useless lump amidst corpses.  Even if she was no longer Kishinami Hakuno, she should’ve had Caster.  The bitterness of it all made her sick.

“Miko – n!” Caster exclaimed, and it was like a spell.  It was magic.  There was no explaining it.  The blackness that held down Hakuno’s heart lifted, ever so gently.  She pulled back slightly, because she had to look.  A blush of pink crossed her Servants cheeks, and she looked almost shy.  Ah – Hakuno felt like she would burst.  “That’s what you were worried about?”  A hand dipped delicately over her lips, making Caster picture perfect.

Hakuno gulped.  No doubt she was blushing now too.  “Y…yeah.”

Caster’s body tensed, and she pursed her lips.  Now it looked like she was going to burst too.  Finally, she shot her fist in the air.  “Yo – sh!! Your lovely wife has been reenergized!” She exclaimed, absolutely trembling with excitement.  “That Alice doesn’t know who she’s dealing with!  This foxy lady has curses and spells abundant.  I will not let you suffer through that again, my Master.”

Just like that – with a few words and a smile, Hakuno felt cured.  It might not have been healthy.  It might not be appropriate.  But she couldn’t help it.  Caster was  _ everything _ .

 

**iv.**

 

Caster did not like the way their enemy looked at her Master.  There was a hundred and one reasons why she shouldn’t, of course.  Lil’ Ronnie was mad, cannibalistic and an exceptional hacker.  She had killed, just like them, to get to the fourth round and had willingly admitted to more crimes.  There were so many reasons to be cautious, to be protective.  But the reason Caster felt defensive was probably not on the lists.

Lil’ Ronnie, by her admission, only ate things she loved.  Yet, with every chance she got, she eyed Hakuno like a slab of steak.  She said – her Master looked tasty.  She wanted to eat her.  It was a beyond bizarre thing to be jealous over, but Caster couldn’t help it.  In the many facets which created her, Caster had been a monster once too.  If someone was going to eat her Master, it would be her.  Not that she wanted to anyway.

At least, not in the traditional sense.

She also did not like the helpless feeling she got when their enemy closed in on them.  With a Caster, Archer and Rider out of the way, their enemies were no doubt going to become more and more physically threatening.  It was the fifth day where she could not mull on it any longer.  Hakuno watched her with the same cool stare that she always had as Caster practiced kata she nearly forgot.  Her muscles, unused to such activity, grew weak faster than she would’ve liked.

Caster did not want to admit it, but she was afraid of being pulled into close combat.  She had a suspicion that their enemy was one of the Knight Classes, and Magic Resistance was among their fortes.  Her mirror was divine in nature, and would not shatter even by the most fearsome of blades, but the ragged man could pull many angry tipped spears from his arsenal.

Sweaty was not a look she liked on herself, but she had an unmistakable sheen on the surface of her skin when she finished.  There, she got into a conversation with her master.  As ashamed of her own physical skills as she was, Caster had to admit the reason readily when probed.  She was just – a girl.  Like this, she wasn’t the monster that people knew with her name, she knew magic.  Caster couldn’t stand to fight with her hands, she was not made for it.

Hakuno, on the other hand, seemed to be made for those things.  Caster almost envied it, but usually begrudged it.  Her Master routinely found herself injured, usually due to things Caster could’ve avoided.  Even now, her nose was held together by a bandage and the corner of her eye had blackened from a bruise.  Throughout the weeks, the precision of her code casts had improved greatly, but to land a  **shock(64);** on an enemy Servant, she had to close the space a lot more.  The haft of their enemy’s lance smacked against her face as she squeezed between Caster and him, snapping her nose in two.

However, the risk paid off, just having the tips of her fingers brush against him with the code charged in her stunned him just long enough for SE.RA.PH to break up the fight.  Clots of blood freely ran from Hakuno’s nose, and she stared back at their foes with a wildness she only had for their enemies.   _ I am going to live _ – that’s what it said.  Caster wished she did not find that look attractive either.

“I need to be stronger so you’ll stop ruining your precious body, darling,” Caster said and ran her finger along the bridge of Hakuno’s nose.  “By the time I get to have it all to myself, you’ll have broken all of it.”

She might have been being a bit passive aggressive, but Caster still pouted none the less.  Hakuno flushed and squared her shoulders, running her fingers together as if she were caught doing something bad.  Which she was.  Caster was having enough of this _ Shirou  _ act anyway.  A Servant was there to protect her Master, after all.

“I see,” Hakuno furrowed her brow and folded her arms after a while.  “I was the one to cause this change, huh?”  She tilted her head from one side to the other, deep in thought.  “I guess that means I need to trust you more.”

Gently, Caster eased Hakuno’s head onto her lap.  Even if she was a bit sweaty, she doubted her Master’s swollen nose could smell the difference.  Besides, the calm dreamy look Hakuno got whenever she did this was worth it.  It was clear that she wanted to protest, but as soon as her unbruised cheek pressed against Caster’s thighs, the tension in her body eased.

“That’s right, Master,” she said, curling her fingers in Hakuno’s hair.  If she didn’t turn the tables now, her overly earnest Master would make her blush.  “Trust me more.  Your super cute Caster is capable of taking care of you.  That’s what a wife is for.  ♥ ”

A warm chuckle rolled out from Hakuno and she reached out, taking Caster’s hand in her own.  Her heart raced despite herself, and she gave her no resistance.  What did she do to earn herself such a lady killer Master?  Hakuno pressed a small kiss against Caster’s knuckle, and the Servant tossed her head back in joy.  Ahhh, if she wasn’t being such a perfect pillow for her Master, she could jump her right this second!!

“I’ll be in your care, honey.” Hakuno replied, a light teasing in her voice.

Caster slammed her free hand against the platform over and over.  That Kishinami Hakuno was definitely, definitely playing with fire!

 

**v.**

 

“I’m completely healed!  Thanks to you,  **Tamamo** is at full power!”

Even if she said it casually, the reality is, Tamamo was worried.  Her Master was Japanese, after all, and since she didn’t lose general knowledge with her amnesia, she would recognize the name.  That was why she had to reveal it in a way that would redirect the shock.  A way that would warm Hakuno up to the idea.  So when Tamamo did it, she rolled it out easy and simple.  Her Master’s shock was not in the identity but in the presentation.

Hakuno carried a blank look of shock.  Like the words didn’t connect to her brain.  Her Master was cute in so many ways, and this was one of them.  Her hand slid from the tie at her neck to her lap, mid-action.  “Wha–!  Isn’t that something…?” Her sentence, just like the ribbon at her neck, was half done out of surprise.

Content and smug, Tamamo continued, “No, I thought it was time to tell you.” Her hands went out and finished undoing Hakuno’s ribbon and setting it aside.  “My True Name is Tamamo-no-Mae.”  Without missing a beat, Tamamo also began unbuttoning her blazer.  Power tingled through her as Hakuno stared, speechless.  “But, please, just call me Tamamo.”

Her calm cheery repetition only seemed to stagger Hakuno more.  Tamamo was confident that her scheme worked, even as her Master folded her arms in thought.  It was easier this way.  If she tried to make excuses, she would make it worse.  As wonderful as ever, her beloved laughed softly, sliding into a comfortable sitting position.  Even though she was wearing a skirt, she folded her legs so unladylike.  “I would’ve thought there’d be all sorts of fanfare.  Explosions and stuff?” 

Hook, line and sinker.  Tamamo’s ears flickered and she balled her hands into fists.  “No!  A thousand times NO!  Leave such vain and insecure displays to a Saber or an Archer!”  Catching her elbow in her palm, Tamamo touched her fingers to her lips.  “Tamamo is a sweet, kind-hearted Legendary Soul who gleefully embraces her role as an iconoclast.  For a girl in love, such a shameful display would be like wearing a Brazilian bikini on a first date!”

She watched Hakuno go from listening carefully to having the heat pool between her eyes.  Ah-ha, so her Master did have a naughty side too, imaging poor Tamamo in such a risqué dress.  But that split second pervy look was an important side of her Hakuno too, and Tamamo was certain to cherish it.  She exaggerated her point with a little flourish, and with a graceful twirl of her hand, she pointed at Hakuno.  The enthusiasm in the room was tripping off into a folie a deux, the two of them feeding off each other.

After awhile, they devolved into laughs and giggles.  Hakuno eventually pulled herself in close and rested her head on Tamamo’s shoulder.  She could never understand how her Master was so immediately intimate with her, but Tamamo did not want to take her blessing for granted.  The heat of Hakuno’s body was a gift, after all, and she was quite thankful for it.  “Are you okay, Master?” She purred, nuzzling up tight.  “Everything went exactly as Tamamo thought it would.”

“Mm – m?” Hakuno hummed back, beckoning her to continue.

Tamamo giggled, so peacefully content.  “I mean, there was no way I could contain my feelings of gratitude towards my dear Master, and I couldn’t stand the impersonal formality of being called Caster even one second longer…”  She paused, having to come to reality was painful at times.  Especially when the two of them were just fine as they were.  “But that’s not the only reason.”

“I have to take our current enemy seriously.  And continuing to hide my name seemed like a waste of effort.”  She did not care for her own tone.  It was too somber to be her own.  Tamamo forced a giggle, “I’m just a harmless girl who lets others think my carefully laid plans are simple actions gone awry.  But I’m maturing as you are, my dear Master, and am preparing to show you my trump card.”

She took hold of Hakuno’s hand.  “All that’s left to do now is prepare for battle.  The real fight against that dark cloud of doom begins now.”

 

**vi.**

 

Kishinami Hakuno does not have a whole lot of memory on things.  She doesn’t have anything to compare things to.  Only a general knowledge of how things work.  However, she does know that the situation she’s in is dire.  She had overcome foes of all shapes and sizes, a pair of actual assassins, soul ripping hacking – but Hakuno knew this was, by far, the most dangerous thing she has done.  Somehow, or another, Tamamo had become very, very upset with her.

In their time together, she had known her Servant to be cheerful, talkative and full of vigor.  She filled the air with conversation, whether or not it was an important subject.  Though, since the start of the sixth round, Hakuno found that Tamamo sulked off in the corner whenever she wasn’t right in her line of sight.  Being that, of course, Hakuno was a brilliant being with no forethought whatsoever – she probed the subject.

The response was, well, predictable.  Tamamo’s tone was fairly easy to read.  When she was happy, she was clear and wonderful like the sun.  When she was sad, her tone was cloudy and dim.  When Tamamo was mad, though.  It was a quiet fury.  She didn’t express real anger in shouts and snarls, but under a glass lid.  The steam built on the surface, ready to blow.  She didn’t hide behind pretenses, or lies.

“Considering I’ve been unfailingly loyal, not to mention adorable, this whole subject angers me to no end.”

While Tamamo continued to threaten her, with frightening precision, it was that statement which concerned Hakuno.  Her fidelity was in question here, that was for certain.  She wasn’t an idiot.  Her Tamamo was jealous.  It wasn’t hard to see why.  Since the start of the round, Hakuno had been the center of the most bizarre love drama one could come up with.  On top of being pitted against Rani VIII, who had been a close friend and confidant, she had found herself in increasingly intimate circumstances with Rani and Rin.

Anyone would misunderstand it.  “You’re worried about me speaking with Rin.” Hakuno said, softly.  It was more of an incomplete thought than a statement.  Undoubtedly, Tamamo’s irritation only mounted.

She sniffed in annoyance.  “Don’t worry, I won’t get in your way.  So, please, go off and have fun with your fellow human.”

No!  Realizing her mistake instantly, Hakuno closed the distance between herself and Tamamo.  Sitting on her shins, she slammed her hands on the ground to grab her Servant’s attention away from her anger.  “Tamamo is the only one for me!”  This time, with no room for argument, Hakuno declared it.

A shade of pink blossomed on Tamamo’s cheeks.  “Huh?”

Great, Hakuno thought, now I’m blushing.  “N-not huh!  Listen,” she inched closer, their knees touching, “Rin’s been super helpful, but that’s not it.” Emboldened by the shyness on Tamamo’s face, Hakuno took her hands.  “I could be asked the same question a thousand times, and my response would be the same every time.”

With the color not leaving Tamamo’s face, she pinched her brow tight.  “Could you say that one more time?” Beneath her grasp, Hakuno could feel the slightest tremble from Tamamo’s hands.  Who knew one of the great fiends of Japan could be so cute?

She squeezed those hands tightly.  “Tamamo is the only one for me.” Hakuno repeated, and her smile was infectious.  “There is no one I like more than Tamamo.”

From the tips of her ears to the tip of her tail to the ends of her toes, electricity surged through Tamamo, and her hair stood brilliantly on end.  The color on her cheeks deepened to a rosy shade, and Hakuno laced their fingers together.  The second she did, Tamamo gripped her with iron strength.  It should’ve hurt, but the elation on Tamamo’s face acted better than any narcotic.

“Yes! Yesyesyes,” Tamamo rejoiced leaning in till their foreheads were pressed together. “My dear Master, it’s safe to assume that what you meant to say was ‘be my wife,’ right?!  Y-you are serious about this, aren’t you, Master?  I mean, it’s not like you can take it back later, okay?!”

“Tamamo, please be my wife,” Hakuno affirmed, leaning in.  It was a relief to finally be able to speak her feelings.  Until now she had been minding them, sorting them.  Happy with her choice, Hakuno attempted to kiss Tamamo.  Attempted being the key word – right as soon as she moved in, Tamamo jolted up and pumped her fist in the air.  The end of her fist, however, clipped the end of Hakuno’s freshly recovered nose.

“Husband GE – to?!” Surprise squeaked out of her when she noticed Hakuno curled over, holding her face.  It was such a shame, too, because Tamamo was so cute.  The moment didn’t need to be overwhelmed with pain.  While her ears roared and tears welled in her eyes, she felt her Servant gently pry her hands away.  “Heavens me!  Did I catch you, darling?” The concern in her voice and distress on her face was more painful than her nose.

Hakuno couldn’t help but grin though even if tears were still being pressed out of her eyes.  “I guess it’s my divine retribution for trying to sneak a kiss on you.” She laughed, “I’m your husband, so I should be bold, right?  Tamamo, I’m going to kiss you.”  Not waiting for more interruptions, Hakuno took her kiss.  Everything was right.  She was right.  Tamamo was everything.

 

**vii.**

 

Tamamo didn’t believe she could ever be so lucky.  Despite not really being a man, Hakuno filled nearly every want she could have in an ideal husband.  A capable enough magus, a strong sense of aesthetic, cool and cunning – she even considered Hakuno to be very attractive.  Neat, rich hair, long thick eyelashes, modest build.  The way her legs looked in her stockings made Tamamo’s mouth water.  All the while, Hakuno genuinely loved her.  She wasn’t being manipulated by beauty, or magic, or lies.  Tamamo had given it her best effort to dissuade her, jade her, remove the veil from her eyes, but it felt like Hakuno would just come back and love her more.

Which was all great.  Amazing.  More than she could ever hope or ask for.  However, one thing had cropped up.  It would not have normally been an issue, but as the war was about to end…well, they were up against the other strongest Master-Servant pair.  Death was always a possibility.  Even if it wasn’t – who knew how this was going to end.

In shorter words, Tamamo was very frustrated.  Sexually.

Perhaps she had come on too strong throughout their entire time together that her attempts to woo Hakuno into states of undress were, well, ignored.  It was easy to convince her Master into a little lip lock, and Hakuno had even gotten a bit handsy on a few occasions.  Tamamo thought she could lure her in with some seductive moans and some come hither, but Hakuno just turned red and stopped.

It was time to take it up a notch.  When the day ended and they returned to their room, Tamamo put her hands together.  “My dear husband, don’t you think it’s time to consummate your marriage with your Tamamo?” The direct approach was always the best one.  Just as she said that, Hakuno froze in place, untying her bow.  Blushed from head to toe, her Master didn’t break eye contact as she struggled to finish what she started.

“You think so?” She asked, finally freeing her neck of the ribbon.  Hakuno unbuttoned the front of her blazer and shrugged out of it, “I suppose I was a bit aggressive last time, huh?”

That wasn’t exactly the response she wanted, but Tamamo was low on options.  She pressed her lower lip out in a pout and put her hands to her breasts.  “That’s right.  You got so rough with me, Master.  You’ll have to take responsibility for that.”  She dropped her pitch and closed the distance between them.  Tamamo pressed herself against Hakuno, “you’re going to have to touch Tamamo more.”

Hakuno visibly swallowed and her eyes shamelessly went to Tamamo’s exposed cleavage.  There was no questioning that she was definitely interested, but for some reason, Hakuno seemed to hesitate.  Whatever the reason, she overcame it pretty quickly.  Hakuno’s hands found Tamamo’s plump breasts, tentatively squeezing them before immediately becoming aggressive.

Wow.  Tamamo’s tail curled in response.  Her Master was a lot stronger than she gave her credit for.  No doubt there would be red marks where Hakuno’s fingers tightened, and her palms found her pert nipples with a twist.  God, Tamamo was loving every minute of it too.  Her built up tension only made it all the more pleasurable as her dear husband squeezed and pinched every inch of her breasts.

Hakuno was not done there though.  Her hands finally left and led hot trails down Tamamo’s sides.  She was about to say something, but her question was answered before she could say it.  “Miko – n!” She yelped, feeling Hakuno’s hands cup and squeeze her ass.  A jolt was sent up her, and she nearly jumped in her Master’s hands.  Ahh – what more could she ask for?

Except more, of course.

While she was certain Hakuno would eventually get there, Tamamo could not wait any longer.  She pounced her Master with vulpine precision and pinned her prey beneath her.  Eagerly, the priestess left trails of hot, wet kisses along Hakuno’s jaw while her hands groped beneath her shirt.  Oh- _ ho _ , while Hakuno wasn’t as busty as Tamamo, her tits were plenty supple and – seeing as she squirmed when they were teased – very sensitive.  The first whine of a moan that left her Master’s lips drove Tamamo mad.  It was like a drug, and her vision filled with pink – all she wanted to do in the world was make this sound happen again.  She rolled Hakuno’s shirt up and cut the bridge of her bra in two with a flick of her clawed finger.

Who cared if it was ruined now?  Worst case scenario, Tamamo would just craft a new one somehow.  What was more important was getting to what was beneath it.  Hakuno’s breasts were not so big that they spilled out, but they held their shape – perky and at attention for Tamamo’s hungry lips.  Her dear husband’s breasts tasted far better than she could ever imagine.  Even if it was just a digital body, she had long missed the flavor of human skin in its most natural state.  So sweet with sin and sweat, her fanged teeth grazed against Hakuno’s hardened nipple.

“Aa – hh…”

Oh, she was drunk on her beloved’s voice.  As she kept her lips busy, her nails dragged angry red lines down Hakuno’s sides, finding their way to her stockings.

“Oh, my dear husband,” Tamamo purred nibbling lines down her trembling stomach.  “You’re just too cute.  Tamamo’s just going to have to eat you up.”  Her fingers left trails of tears along those sheer black stockings, making every twist and turn against her more appetizing.  Then, with more effort, she tore them open so that Hakuno’s panties were exposed.  Ah – there was a wonderful scent, and even if she tried, Hakuno couldn’t hide how wet she had become.

“You’ve gotten all naughty for me, my Master.” She teased, pressing a finger against her sodden panties.  Even as she writhed, Tamamo was surprised to find her wrist grabbed.

“Hakuno,” her Master said, breathlessly but firmly.

Tamamo blinked at her, “Huh?”

The grip on her wrist tightened, “Ha · Ku · No,” she repeated, slowly enunciating herself.  Her tone almost sounded annoyed.  “If you’re my wife, then you should use my name.”

“Hakuno,” Tamamo replied, lightly.  Her wrist was released.  “Hakuno,” she repeated then, watching her beloved’s reaction.  Excitement seemed to coarse through her, and a sigh escaped her lips.  That was enough to convince Tamamo.  Encourage her even.  She pressed her face right onto her panties, “Hakuno,” she continued into the cloth and flesh, licking her covered folds.  Hakuno’s thighs tightened, just having Tamamo say her name had a clear effect on her.

One she couldn’t help but exploit.  Pinching the fabric of Hakuno’s panties between her fingers, she placed the bundled fabric between her teeth and tore it.  There – nothing separating them now.  “Hakuno,” Tamamo continued, transfixed on the pretty pink pussy before her.  She hadn’t thought of herself as being particularly attracted to women, but now nothing in the world could stop her from eating every ounce of her lovely Master.  Without any resistance, she buried her face right in.

While her experience with women was somewhat lacking, no one would be able to tell with the way Hakuno mewled and moaned beneath her.  Her Master’s body became erratic, wriggling and jerking, as if trying to drag Tamamo further against herself.  The flavor was something she wasn’t expecting – it wasn’t like she hadn’t tasted herself before, but Tamamo couldn’t stop hunting for more.  As her grip tightened on Hakuno’s thigh and hip, the scent of blood hit her nose.

It was easy to forget to be careful with such sharp nails, especially in the heat of the moment.  Out of concern, Tamamo pulled away.  Surely it had to hurt more than just regular scratches.  However, before she could even come up with something, her eyes were drawn to Hakuno’s face, which she had covered with both her hands.  A frenzied blush had sunk down past her collar.

“D-don’t you dare stop,” In a firmness that probably surprised the both of them, Hakuno ordered.  Her fingers had caught in her own hair, obscuring her line of sight completely.  “I’m…!”

Oh.   _ Oh. _  Hakuno was not often demanding, and in the span of this night, she had gotten it twice.  Her nails must not hurt at all if she was being so bossy.  Tamamo returned, dragging her tongue along the length of Hakuno’s cunt.  She was always happy to please, and getting sight of some rare sides of her husband was gift enough.  She put her fingers to work though, carefully, rubbing circles just above Hakuno’s clit.

The strength was enough.  The friction of her fingers to the grace of her tongue.  She watched, listened, memorized as Hakuno frantically built up.  From her hair to Tamamo’s hair to the fabric of her shirt, Hakuno’s hands sought any kind of grounding as she was left at Tamamo’s mercy.  Then finally, all parts of her seized.

Tamamo knew, but was shocked anyway.  Her beloved was beautiful when she came.

 

**0.**

 

For Tamamo too, Hakuno thought.  Her body dissolving into the Moon Cell.  She hoped her wish would come true too.


	2. EXTELLA. [kink]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up just being kink.  
> mainly because extella is kind of a mess (that i love)  
> also, i wanted to explore the kind of sexual relationship they'd have

**harlotmode.**

 

“ – Ohoho.  So nice of you to join us, human.  You are as brave as you are foolish, and now you will pay the price for your audacity.”  Hakuno focused on the floor, collapsed fully into a prostrated position, a _dogeza_.  The fox woman on the dais before her tapped the back of her head with a closed fan, just to rub it in.  “You are but a speck of trash.  Your very life is dust in the wind, to be blown away by my notoriously volatile whim.”

 

There was a pause.  Hakuno wondered what was going on, but feared disrespecting her by looking up.  Instead, her fingers curled into fists against the ground – waiting.  Then, Tamamo no Mae stood, taking one step forward.  She had only a moments hesitation, almost imperceptible.  Then, Hakuno felt weight pressed against the back of her head.  Her foot, covered only by the thigh highs she wore, pushed Hakuno’s forehead to the ground.

 

“Are you truly the Moon Cell’s great conqueror, then?” She pressed her toes harder into her, and the action made the heat in Hakuno’s body divide between her face and groin.  To think her Tamamo would treat her this way… “But you?” Tamamo’s foot left the back of her head to pick up Hakuno’s chin.  “You’re barely an appetizer.”

 

Like this, she was finally given permission to look.  Ah – even in her regular outfit, Tamamo was beautiful.  Her sparkling gold eyes looked down on her like a vicious beast, and her regal smile sent shocks of excitement down Hakuno’s spine.  Her tongue was thick, but she knew she had her part.  “M-ma’am, did you eat something strange?”  Nearly tripping over her own words, Hakuno broke a slight grin on the edges of her lips.

 

“Ohoho,” Tamamo chuckled.  She took her foot away and kneeled down so she could take Hakuno’s collar in her hand.  “I haven’t even begun to taste you yet.  Even those lustful eyes look delicious.”  With little force, Hakuno was brought up to her knees.  Her breath was caught in her throat.  “Should I gobble you up raw or let you roast first?”

 

Hakuno somewhat lacked the ability to answer, and Tamamo knew that.  Her grin was smug and assertive, so much like the ruthless Queen she had become.  Tamamo ran her fingers up Hakuno’s knee, bundling up the fabric of her dress as she went.  Hakuno’s breath hitched as Tamamo’s fingers reached her hips.  “Oh, what a naughty human you are,” Caster hummed, catching full view of everything beneath, “you aren’t wearing anything beneath this?  Perhaps being eaten was your intention from the start?”

 

Ah yes, that was it.  Hakuno’s thighs pressed together in anticipation. She could see Tamamo’s eyes flicker to her legs, watching her in this state of shamelessness.  A thin veil of disgust came over her, perfectly performed, and she gently shoved Hakuno against the floor.  “Roast, then,” Tamamo decided coldly, standing up to walk around her prone body.  Once again, she lifted her leg and pressed her foot against Hakuno’s face, digging her heel against her jaw.

 

“You come into my capital,” she pressed her foot harder, heedless to the sigh that escaped Hakuno, “you demand presence in my chambers.  Then you come to me dressed as a whore.” Gently, Tamamo repositioned her foot against Hakuno’s throat.  “Were you ready to sacrifice yourself to me, great conqueror?”

 

After letting the words hang in the air, she tested the sturdiness of Hakuno’s throat.  She felt the weight set in and out, like her neck was made of a spring that was meant for Tamamo’s entertainment.  Before long, she began to feel sore and bruised, but all the while, she waited bundled her dress in her fingers, fighting the temptation to touch herself.  “I-I thought…” She struggled to get out, but as soon as she cold, Tamamo switched gears.

 

Stomping her foot to the side of Hakuno’s head, Tamamo lowered herself down, squatting above her captive’s shoulders.  With unrestrained force, she caught Hakuno’s jaw between her fingers and forced her to make eye contact.  “You thought?” Her fangs flashed dangerously as she spoke.  Hakuno swallowed, but couldn’t look away.  The sight was just too beautiful.  “I know what you _thought_.” She eased her knees forward and moved her hands, hovering just above Hakuno’s face.

 

For all she had to say about the way Hakuno was dressed, Tamamo wasn’t any better.  She was only centimeters apart from Caster’s slick lips, and it was everything for Hakuno not to leap forward to taste.  Calm down, she had to tell herself.  Patience was a virtue, and she knew she would be well rewarded for it.  “I don’t even need to see you to know how hard you’re staring, you beast,” Tamamo chastised.  “ _This_ is what you thought when you came here, isn’t it?”

 

Generously, Tamamo lowered herself enough as an offering and eagerly, Hakuno took it.  The strain to lift her head up was almost painful, but oh _so_ worth it.  She had begun feverishly licking, searching to get herself in the best position to pleasure her, but was abruptly stopped.  Tamamo shifted her weight onto her face, all the while sneaking a hand into hers.  Their fingers laced.  “Don’t get presumptuous,” She said, rolling her hips against Hakuno’s face.  “This is for my benefit, not yours.  You’ll even breathe when I allow you to.”

 

Smothered by Tamamo’s wet pussy – there was no better place in the world.  She was right too, with her weight on Hakuno’s face, it would be difficult to breathe unless she lifted herself up.  But she wasn’t letting up.  There was a little trepidation in that – being at the mercy of her beautiful Queen, but that was part of the fun.  Tamamo bucked her hips on her helpless victim, riding her relentlessly.  A gentle squeeze came to her hand, and Tamamo lifted up.

 

“Is that the best you can do?” She asked derisively, giving Hakuno the chance to breathe, “stick your tongue out, human.  I’m not even close to coming yet.”

 

Eager to comply, Hakuno followed orders.  She wanted to be the best face to fuck around.  More than anything, she wanted to satisfy her stern, cruel Queen.  Despite her words, Tamamo began to hum and sigh as soon as Hakuno adjusted her position.  Even if she was pretending to be some Harlot Queen, Tamamo was always incredibly vocal.  With each roll of her hips, her moans grew – and she made sure to rut against Hakuno’s face with just enough force and time to leave her breathless.

 

“Ah –” Her pitch had changed, more natural to herself.  A Tamamo on the verge of orgasm wasn’t very good at lying.  “So you _can_ be useful!”

 

Once given one last chance to breathe, Hakuno devoted herself completely to being used.  Tamamo lifted and rocked, her hands running up to her chest as she did.  With release on the horizon, she couldn’t stop.  Devolving into whimpers and whines, Tamamo fucked her captive Hakuno’s face all the way to orgasm.  Her thighs gave out, pressing her weight against Hakuno in the remaining shocks.  Her tail beat relentlessly against her captive’s chest, and only after she was satisfied, she moved.

 

Somehow, Tamamo found her way to her feet but Hakuno was glad for it.  She was so gorgeous in her afterglow, and her smug look was to die for.  “Congratulations, human.  Aren’t you lucky?” She ran a finger down Hakuno’s nose and brought it to her lips.  “I’m sure you could die right now and be fulfilled.”

 

Hakuno swallowed.  Oh no, not at all.  She was so aroused it was nearly painful, and definitely wet enough that Tamamo should’ve been able to smell it from there.  “A-actually,” She decided to be a rebellious peasant this time.  Someone who tested the patience of her Queen.  Hakuno licked her lips, knowing that she didn’t even have to finish her statement.

 

“Actually?” Tamamo hissed, then roughly hiked Hakuno’s dress up to her waist.  “Oh, you mean _this_ .” The hint of disgust in her voice was what made it more exciting.  Tamamo tossed the hem aside and firmly grasped one of her thighs.  “You humans are _so_ selfish.  Need I remind you that you’re in _my_ quarters?”

 

“I had heard,” Hakuno sighed, enjoying the budding bruises forming on her thigh.  “That the Queen of this Millennium Capital was quite the harlot.”  One of Tamamo’s clawed fingers slid between her lips, finding every inch of her folds to be burning hot and wet.  “After winning the Grail War, I thought she’d be another great,” The finger swirled lazily around her clit, and Hakuno hissed in pleasure.  “C-conquest.”

 

“Me fucking you is a conquest?” Tamamo snorted, shifting so that Hakuno’s calf rested on her shoulder.  “Haha – isn’t that pathetic?”

 

Her fingers began to work more furiously.  An act that was far more dangerous than it should be.  Her little claws gently grazed her as she moved, sending a feeling of light scraping whenever Hakuno squirmed in a way she didn’t like.  But one thing was clear, even like this, Tamamo was in control.  If it seemed like she was doling out too much pleasure, her nails would sink in the right places.  Not enough to cut the skin, but enough to send a jolt of pain.

 

She seemed very content with herself, chuckling as she pressed her nails in.  “But I think that’s just what you enjoy.  Look how wet you are and all I’ve done is touch you a little after using you for my own devices.”  Tamamo laughed at her gently pressing her clit with the tip of her finger.  “Perhaps you were hoping a harlot Queen would satisfy your sick fetishes.”

 

Yes, yes and a million times more yes.  Hakuno thoughtlessly mimed her Queen, dragging her nails beneath her dress and grasping her breasts.  Just a little more stimulation, she inwardly begged.  “Nooo,” She sighed, trying to stay in part.  “I just…”

 

Tamamo gently pressed a single finger inside her and elicited a groan of pleasure from Hakuno.  Just one was all she needed, both of them knew, especially when they were playing like this.  “You _just_ ?  Look at you begging.  Look – I’ll indulge you.  I’m not _unreasonable_ after all.”  She gently pumped the finger inside her, her other hand working Hakuno’s folds.  “I’ll let you beg for the chance to come.”

 

Hakuno knew she should’ve tried to hold out, but her leg had already begun to shake.  A whining noise had escaped her, knowing that Tamamo would spare no expense to drive her to the edge.  “Please, ma’am.” She wriggled her hips against Tamamo’s expert hands.  “P-please…”

 

Loudly, Tamamo laughed at her.  “Wow, it was just that easy, huh?”

 

Excitement jolted through her, and her restlessness only mounted.  No amount of pinching her nipples or humping Tamamo’s hand would get her the satisfaction she needed.  Knowing that Tamamo was intentionally forcing her on edge only made things worse.  “Please,” Hakuno begged, “please, please, please, please.”

 

Without saying anything, Tamamo gave it to her.  The right combination that she knew would drive Hakuno over the edge.  After all her waiting, she came like a tidal wave.  It felt like she bathed in novocaine, a pleasant numbness came after every wave of pleasure.  Her eyes watered, and she became hyper aware of the sweat on her body.  Tamamo’s finger slid out of her.

 

“Congratulations, human.” She repeated, far more smug this time.  Then after a moment, she sighed, a pout on her face.  “Master, you certainly like to bully me, you know.”

 

Stuck to the floor, Hakuno laughed.  “Sorry, but, y’know.” She sat up.  “That Harlot Mode was kinda sexy too.”

 

**embrace.**

 

In the ever expanding territories of the Moon Cell Automation, anything was possible.  Obtaining any relic or weapon would be only a little effort, to track down the right merchant NPC.  In that infinite wonderfulness, Kishinami Hakuno sought out a very particular _sword_ .  It took searching through the right channels, finding the right smith, and having a lot of patience and cunning.  Because this particular _sword_ was a surprise.  There was only one person in all of the Moon Cell who could surprise the Queen of the Millennium Capital – and luckily, it was Hakuno.

 

She was told that there was a way to replicate it, but better, with magic.  But that didn’t end well for the person it was famous for, so Hakuno had to pass.  She was told there was no way something so specific would exist yet in such a new world.  She had even argued with herself on whether or not she wanted to breach that territory.  It was a line that would be passed, one that she could never go back on.

 

But, she was pretty happy to know that it was possible to obtain.

 

Hakuno did not know anything about herself on Earth, but she was pretty sure it was her first time using one of those.  While it looked simple at first, getting it on and keeping it on was a struggle.  Then she had to overcome the embarrassment of the object itself.  Then, trying to find a way to hide it until she was ready.  Tamamo was such a nosy wife, it was hard to keep anything from her long enough to surprise her.

 

The strap-on was more for Hakuno’s satisfaction than anything else.  She once tried to rationalize it as being more ‘masculine’ for Tamamo’s sake, but that was wrong.  Whether or not being filled was to Tamamo’s taste, Hakuno wanted to see her face like that.  There were many things she could do but this type of penetrative sex was not one of them.  Not without help anyway.  Tamamo had never suggested such a thing, and never even implied she wanted one.  But Hakuno had thought of it enough that she planned it, searched for it and acted on it.

 

It arrived at a different location, in an unmarked package like illicit goods.  There would be no way she could order something to their manor without Tamamo nosing through it before Hakuno had a chance to stash it.  She took it home while Tamamo was out, and hid it beneath the tatami in their bedroom.  Waiting for it’s chance to shine gloriously.

 

Until then, though, Hakuno had the job of enticing her lovely wife into the bedroom.  It wasn’t an especially hard task, but it was something she had come to greatly enjoy.

 

“Oh, darling, are you in the mood?”

 

There were certain habits that they had made by now.  One obvious one was that Hakuno was eager to bathe Tamamo whenever she was interested.  With suds of soap in her hands, she roughly worked every inch of Tamamo’s luscious breasts.  Slowly, while pressing kisses along the nape of her neck, Hakuno worked downwards, careful not to overstimulate.  It had been awhile since they last did anything, mainly because Tamamo had been called out to help Karna on the fringes of the capital.  No doubt even this little bit was getting her frisky.

 

“I missed you, Tamamo,” Hakuno replied, rinsing her wife off.  Her nails dragged through the fur of Tamamo’s tail, making sure that every ounce of shampoo was washed out.  “C’mon, do you wanna soak?  We can see how ‘Love Sized’ it is.”

 

Like it was the first time they played like this.  A somewhat small bath was best for a young couple.  Mainly because, at that size, there were many ways to sit in it that was not the intended purpose.  Hakuno didn’t even give Tamamo the chance to sit anywhere but her lap.  There were, however, no complaints.  Tamamo rested her arms on Hakuno’s shoulders as they kissed.

 

This was one of Hakuno’s favorite positions.  Here, her beautiful Caster was giving her full access to her entire body.  From the pretty pink tips of her nipples, to the seductive curve of her waist and all the way to the apex of her legs.  It was generously offered with the price of a tongue.  Hakuno made the habit not to be wasteful.  Her thumbs and fingers sought out every pleasure point, pinching and twisting.  No longer able to restrain herself, Tamamo whimpered into Hakuno’s mouth, pressing her hips against the fingers that had begun to toy with her.

 

“We’d better get out before it gets too hot, dear. ♥” She said, and Hakuno couldn’t agree more.

 

As soon as they got in their room, Hakuno had Tamamo pinned to the futon.  She buried her face between Tamamo’s legs, not giving her a second to cool down from their bath.  It was abundantly clear from her noisy wife that she wasn’t the only one missing physical contact.  Normally, Tamamo tried to hold out a little longer, but she was nearly ready to come as soon as Hakuno got her mouth on her.  It was a nice change of pace, having Tamamo come so easily and quickly.

 

Although, Tamamo didn’t seem to agree.  As if mortified, she buried her face in her hands and rolled onto her stomach.  “Oh dear, I’ve shown you something shameless,” She whined, and changed from her hands to her pillow.  “I missed you so much too.  Just being touched by you made me so excited…”

 

It was one of those times, she was thankful that Tamamo had a flare for the theatrics.  While she was busy having her show about her hair trigger orgasm, Hakuno had the chance to take her surprise out.  The object itself was a newer sort of design.  It had no harness but had two heads.  One end was meant to fit securely inside of Hakuno while the other end was made for business.  It was made to give more feeling to the user, said the creator.  If nothing else, it looked great.

 

“What do you,” Tamamo glanced over her shoulder and her expression changed.  There was no denying the lewdness of seeing Hakuno fully undressed holding a dildo at her groin.  “…Have there, my husband?”

 

There was a good response.  Hakuno felt a rush of confidence, and let her hand run to the piece.  Tamamo moved and knelt before her – the palms of her hands ran circles on Hakuno’s thighs, waiting for a response.  “You’ve been being such a good girl, I thought I’d reward you with something nice,” Hakuno replied, running her fingers through Tamamo’s damp hair.  “I figured you’d like a little something different.”

 

To her surprise, Tamamo frowned.  The spell had broken momentarily, and while she kept her hands rubbing against Hakuno’s thighs, she gave the toy an almost indignant look.  “You are everything I want, Hakuno.” She said, using her Master’s name to drive her point.  “You’re my husband, but if this is something…” Her message was clear.  Tamamo didn’t want to leave any uncertainty.

 

“No, no,” Hakuno laughed, but she did find some assurance in it.  “I just want to see my Tamamo enjoying herself in all sorts of ways.”

 

There was a moment of hesitation, as if Tamamo didn’t believe her, but she finally let her eyes rest on the shaft.  Then, after a little while longer, her fingers traced its length and tested its girth.  “Geez, what am I going to do with you?” Tamamo said, pouting, but her eyes shone.  She was having fun already.  Making sure their eyes were locked, she allowed her lips brush against the length.

 

Ah – Hakuno shuddered.  Even if it wasn’t her own flesh, the sight was incredibly erotic.  It sent chills down her spine as she watched Tamamo gingerly take the tip in her lips.  Through tiny vibrations sent down the shaft, Hakuno could feel the pressure of her Caster’s sucking on the head and the firmness of her grip on the base.  Tamamo’s hand jerked slightly, sending shocks through Hakuno’s entire system.

 

But her eyes never looked away.  Her gaze was hot, intense, focused – she knew full well that no matter how she licked the toy, Hakuno would not feel it, yet she kept her in a trance.  Her head bobbed, slowly taking each inch until her nose had buried into Hakuno’s skin.  Then she pulled back, releasing it with a satisfying pop.  Only then did she notice Tamamo’s hand, which had sunk between her legs.  Her body felt like it was on fire – Tamamo was not just sucking on her cock, but masturbating while doing it.

 

“Oh, look at you,” Tamamo chuckled rising up and letting the strap-on rest on her cleavage.  “This really was for _you_ , wasn’t it, darling?”

 

Hakuno swallowed hard, and tried her keep her eyes up.  “I, uh.  Yeah.”

 

Tamamo’s face lit, pleased, and removed her fingers from between her legs.  Completely transfixed, Hakuno could only watch as her wife rose to her feet and pressed her wet fingers in her mouth.  Hakuno diligently licked and sucked each finger clean; when she was done, Tamamo pushed her backwards.

 

Flat on her back, she was completely under Tamamo’s spell.  Her foxy wife crawled forward, positioning herself above Hakuno’s piece.  Even at a distance, she could tell Tamamo was more than wet enough to accommodate herself.  She held the stap-on firm, and eased herself onto it.  Tamamo was filled with satisfying ease, and the ecstasy on her face spoke for itself.  She buried herself to the hilt, and sat on it, gently rotating her hips.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Tamamo sighed, letting her fingers tease her clit.

 

She didn’t have anything else to say.  It was hard to make Tamamo speechless.  Hakuno only had a moment to appreciate it before she began to rock her hips.  Tamamo slowly started to ride her, moving as if each individual stroke was a struggle to keep from going insane.  But she shuddered and sighed, clearly wanting to memorize each and every second of it.  Her previously attentive eyes had gone hazy and unfocused.

 

The sway of her breasts, and the roll of her hips – Tamamo was truly the most beautiful being that has ever existed.  Hakuno couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Miko – n!” Tamamo cried out, being pushed off.  Her beloved husband could be pretty strong if she wanted.

 

“Stay like this,” Hakuno demanded, and ran her fingers down Tamamo’s spine.  She couldn’t let her have all the fun, after all.  It was a shameless position, with Tamamo on her knees.  Normally, it was called doggy style – but Hakuno decided it was going to be her foxy style.  Like this, she could see everything – Tamamo’s perfect pussy, her amazing ass, and her gorgeous back.

 

Tamamo pouted though, “you’re such a pervert, Hakuno.”  Despite her words, she spread her legs a bit to level herself.

 

Hakuno hummed in response.  It was probably true.  This was the position she fantasized the most about.  Her hands cupped the curve of her ass, but only for a moment.  Hakuno’s fingers danced higher.  She ran a finger from Tamamo’s spine to the base of her tail.  She got the response she wanted – a jolt was shot through Tamamo’s body.  That power just enabled her more, running her thumb from the cleft of her ass to her tail.  This elicited another shiver.

 

“Hakuno–o,” Tamamo whined, feeling her husband’s fingers run through the fur on her tail.  “Don’t tease me.”

 

Taking a light grip on Tamamo’s tail, Hakuno ran the tip of the strap-on from entrance to clit.  Her grip tightened and she pressed herself inside.  It was amazing how different it was to have it done and to do it yourself.  A moan of joy escaped Tamamo, and Hakuno couldn’t help but groan as well.  It was truly ecstasy, watching her lovely Caster crumple beneath her strokes.  Hakuno’s hand slid, roughly raking her nails from Tamamo’s spine to her tail.

 

Even though her breath was ragged, Tamamo had the energy to complain, “Harder,” she groaned, bucking her hips.  “Hakuno, please.”

 

Hakuno answered her.  A loud lewd smack reverberated across the room.  She sped up her strokes, and grasped the base of Tamamo’s tail roughly.  To her pleasure, Hakuno had found she was fucking her wife speechless.  Tamamo’s face and fingers had buried into the futon.  The only things escaping her were gasps and sighs, while her hips selfishly sought out more than Hakuno was dealing.

 

“So needy, Tamamo,” Hakuno purred, using her free hand to toy with Caster’s clit.  “You want my cock that bad?”

 

It was cute the way she acted so close to orgasm.  Her response was completely incomprehensible, unenunciated and lost to the material of the futon.  The rocking of her hips had to speak for her.  More, more – her body shouted in place of her lips.  Luckily, Hakuno was in a giving mood.  Her hand sped up, and it all came crashing down.  Tamamo went rigid, and her toes curled tight.  She came with a long whine, hands searching out for something to hold.  Hakuno gave a few extra strokes to help her through it before pulling out.

 

Yes, that was a very cute Tamamo.  Her exhausted body splayed out on the futon, smelling of sweat and sex.  Hakuno leaned downwards, catching her lips in a feverish kiss.  That was a Tamamo that was only hers.  Catching her tongue, Hakuno enjoyed the sweetness of her lips and kiss.

 

The strap-on was pulled none too softly from her body, making Hakuno jump.

 

“Now, darling,” Tamamo licked the end that was inside her husband.  “What can I do for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> EXTELLA. will come eventually.  
> this one took awhile because i'm really devoted  
> to the hakuno/tamamo ship. i wanted to go in  
> detail for it. less smut than i anticipated


End file.
